littlemixfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jesy Nelson
Biographie Jessica Louise Nelson, plus connue sous le nom de Jesy Nelson, est née le 14 Juin 1991 à Romford, Essex. Elle a deux frères nommés Joseph et Jonathan Nelson, et une soeur, Jade Chantelle Nelson. Avant de participer à X Factor, elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar de sa ville. Lors de sa première audition, elle a interprété " Bust Your Windows " de Jazmine Sullivan. Performances En Cover (reprise) Counting Stars-Holly Grail-Smell like Teen Spirit We are Young I Will Wait Word Up want to want me En Solo thumbthumb En Groupe *Wings *DNA *Change your life *Always be together *Stereo Soldier *Pretend it's OK *Turn Your Face *We Are Who We Are *How Ya Doin'? ft.Missy Eliott *Red Planet ft.T-Boz *Going Nowhere *Madhouse *Make You Believe *Love Drunk *Case Closed *Salute *Move *Little Me *Nothing Feels Like You *Towers *Competition *These Four Walls *About The Boy *Boy *Good Enough *Mr Loverboy *A Different Beat *See Me Now *Stand Down *They Just Don't Know You *Black Magic *Love Me Like You *Weird People *Secret Love Song *Hair *I Love You *OMG *Lightning *A.D.I.D.A.S *Love Me Or Leave Me *The End * I Won't * Secret Love Song pt.ll *Clued Up *The Beginning * Shout Out To My Ex *Touch *F.U *Oops ft. Charlie Puth *You Gotta Not *Down & Dirty *Power *Your Love *Nobody Like You *No more Sad Songs * Private Show * Nothing Else Matters *Beep Beep * Freak *Touch (acoustic) Anecdotes *Elle a deux frères Joseph Kane et Jonathan Mark et aussi une sur Jade Chantelle. *Jesy adorerait que Zayn Malik (One Direction) et Perrie Edwards (Little Mix) se marient. Elle a même dit lors d'une interview de Capital FM :" De toute façon, Zayn et Perrie se comportent déjà comme un couple marié. Je peux déjà mettre mon chapeau de cérémonie.". *Jesy est totalement fane de Missy Elliott à tel point que quand elle a appris que les Little Mix allaient chanter How ya' doin ? en featuring avec Missy Elliott, elle a sauté partout. *Elle est fan des restaurants Nando's. *Si elle et le reste du groupe pouvaient changer de vie un seul jour, elles rêveraient d'être Beyoncé. *Jesy prévoyait d'être coiffeuse avant de faire X Factor. *Jesy adore les Leggins et en possède plus de 90. *Jesy a la phobie des sandwiches. *Jessica Alba est totalement fan de leur groupe, Jesy a déclaré : "Jessica a essayé de nous prendre en photo en cachette. Elle est ensuite venue nous dire 'Mes enfants vous adorent' et elle a ensuite demandé timidement 'Est-ce-que je peux vous prendre en photo?', c'était surréaliste !" *Jesy a totalement peur des choses "gluantes" sur le pain comme le beurre. Elle a d'ailleurs annoncé : "Je préfèrerais manger une crotte de chien plutôt qu'une tartine" ! *jesy à dit qu'elle voulait être couverte de tatouage de la tête aux pieds *Jessy et Perries adorent s'embrasser en boite ! Bizzare. Galeries Jesy 3.jpg Jesy.jpeg JesyNelson.jpeg Jesy.jpg 1009898_367033753427165_490615589_n.png a2065a7c51c968b2e107f045f52b0d23.jpg 1393909_749750438383853_1691995096_n.jpg 10712958_1499483230316038_69174179375821400_n.jpg Vidéos Catégorie:Membres